X-ray reflectometry (XRR) is a well-known technique for measuring the thickness, density and surface quality of thin film layers deposited on a substrate. Measurement of X-ray intensity reflected from the sample as a function of angle gives a pattern of interference fringes, which is analyzed to determine the properties of the film layers responsible for creating the fringe pattern. The X-ray intensity measurements are commonly made using a position-sensitive detector, such as a proportional counter or an array detector, typically a photodiode array or charge-coupled device (CCD).
A method for analyzing X-ray reflectance data to determine film thickness is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,226, to Komiya et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. After measuring X-ray reflectance as a function of angle, an average reflectance curve is fitted to the fringe spectrum. The average curve is based on a formula that expresses attenuation, background and surface roughness of the film. The fitted average reflectance curve is then used in extracting the oscillatory component of the fringe spectrum. This component is Fourier transformed to find the film thickness.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,548, to Koppel, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an X-ray thickness gauge based on reflectometric measurement. A curved, reflective X-ray monochromator is used to focus X-rays onto the surface of a sample. A position-sensitive detector, such as a photodiode detector array, senses the X-rays reflected from the surface and produces an intensity signal as a function of reflection angle. The angle-dependent signal is analyzed to determine properties of the structure of a thin film layer on the sample, including thickness, density and surface roughness.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,512,814 and 6,639,968, to Yokhin et al., whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, describe reflectometry apparatus that includes a radiation source, adapted to irradiate a sample with radiation over a range of angles relative to a surface of the sample, and a detector assembly, positioned to receive the radiation reflected from the sample over the range of angles and to generate a signal responsive thereto. A shutter is adjustably positionable to intercept the radiation. The shutter has a blocking position, in which it blocks the radiation in a lower portion of the range of angles, thereby allowing the reflected radiation to reach the array substantially only in a higher portion of the range, and a clear position, in which the radiation in the lower portion of the range reaches the array substantially without blockage.
Another common method of X-ray reflectometric measurement is described, for example, in an article by Naudon et al., entitled “New Apparatus for Grazing X-ray Reflectometry in the Angle-Resolved Dispersive Mode,” in Journal of Applied Crystallography 22 (1989), p. 460, which is incorporated herein by reference. A divergent beam of X-rays is directed toward the surface of a sample at grazing incidence, and a detector opposite the X-ray beam source collects reflected X-rays. A knife edge is placed close to the sample surface immediately above a measurement location in order to cut off the primary X-ray beam. A monochromator between the sample and the detector (rather than between the source and sample, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,548) selects the wavelength of the reflected X-ray beam that is to reach the detector.
XRR may also be used in situ, within a deposition furnace, to inspect thin film layers in production on a semiconductor wafer, as described, for example, by Hayashi et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2001/0043668 A1, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. The furnace is provided with X-ray incidence and extraction windows in its side walls. The substrate upon which the thin film has been deposited is irradiated through the incidence window, and the X-rays reflected from the substrate are sensed through the X-ray extraction window.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,813,338, to Takata et al., describes a method for high-resolution powder diffraction using high-energy synchrotron radiation as an X-ray source. A detector mounted on a measuring instrument, such as a diffractometer, is moved by smaller distances than the distance between adjacent X-ray detection units (pixels). The measured data are interpolated to improve the spatial resolution of the measurement.